New Charas and Transformation?
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Amu is now in middle school. But now, she has 2 new guardians character. Everyone was surprise of what they are? Who are they?  And the guys guardians are falling for them? Also, she has new transformations? I change 1 of Amu's Eggs, SORRY
1. Chapter 1: 2 Charas

**********Author's Note: Here is my 2nd Shugo Chara Fanfiction****************:**

**Disclaimer************: I don't own Shugo Chara and the characters!**

**************************Enjoy****************!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Easter was gone, and I really about. Today was my first day of middle school. And yet, I am always late for the first day of school.

''Ohh NO!'', I shouted. The sound of my shouting woke up Ran, Miki, and Su. They open up their eggs in unison. I jumped out of my bed.

''Amu-chan your late, again'', Miki said, rubbing her eyes. Ran and Su yawn.

''You shouldn't have watch that anime show last night'', Ran said, floating towards me. I took a quick shower, and slip on my new school uniform. It was similar to my old school uniform, but green. It was like Kukai. I dress in my school uniform, I wore leg warms, but the color is green. Su floated to my bed, to make my bed. Then she notice something.

''Amu-chan, you 2 eggs on the bed'', Su said.

''Well we can lea-'', until I realize they were new eggs on bed. I carefully pick up the first egg. It was similar to Your's egg, but it was the oppisite colors. I was mostly white, than black. The other eggs, has crosses on them. **(go to my profile to see it****).**

''How did I got more eggs?'', I ask, as I turn to Ran, Miki and Su. They shrug their shoulders. I sigh. I didn't have time to figure out why do I have these eggs. I gently place the eggs in my pouch, and raced out the door. Ran, Miki, and Su followed behind. I made it to the school. As I enter the school, the bell rang.

''Made it'', I gasped.

''Amu-chan'', a boy called out. I turn it was Tadase, with Kisek. He was wearing his middle school uniform. It made him look good.

''Hi Tadase-chan'', I replied.

_''I will tell him and the guardians after they hatch. It will not end up like Dia.'', _I thought to myself.

''Hey Tadese-chan, Amu-chan has 2 ne-'', Su said, until I covered her mouth. I whispered to her ear, that I will tell him when they hatch.

''Amu-chan'', a girl called out. It was Rima and Kusukusu. She was with Nagihiko and his guardians.

''You better get to calls guys'', a voice said from behind. It was Kukai with Daichi.

''Hey Kukai-san'', we all said unison. We all laugh. After that, we headed towards our next class. I walk with Rima and Tadese, because we have history together. History was really boring. I have Tadese in all my classes, which made me really happy.

''_Your blushing-nya'', _a voice called. I turn I asked if Ran, Miki, and Su say anything. They shook their heads. I was really weird. It sounded like a cat's voice. I look around if Yoru was around. But Miki didn't sense. Since she likes him. It was really strange. The next class was art. I meet up with Nagihiko, Rhythm, and Temari. Art was boring as well. We have to draw a bowl of fruit. I really sucked.

''Do you to character change?'', Miki asked me. I shook my head.

''No, I want to do it all by myself.'', I replied. At the end, it like a bunch of circles and lines.

''Amu-chan, your drawings really stinks'', Ran said. All the guardians characters laugh. I glared at her.

''Look at Amu-chan, she's getting mad'', Su annouced. Nagihiko and Tadese giggled. I could feel my cheeks turn really red.

_''Your blushing-nya'', _the strange cat sound said. I look around if Yoru is messing with me. And again, he wasn't here. I got a little worried.

''Amu-chan, are alright?'', Tadese asked, worried. Even Nagihiko was getting worried too.

''No, I'm alright'', I replied. The bell rang, and was lunch. We made up with the guardians. We talked laugh, and eat lunch together, while talking about funny moments during our elementary school years. The bell rang for our next class. I walked with Tadese and Rima to science class. Still boring. And finally the bell rang for the finally class, I all have the guardians, except Yaya, who is still in elementary. And Kukai is a year ahead from us. Our class was writing. We have to write a an essy about what we did over the summer. I went shopping and hang with the guardians. Yaya was upset when we left, but we will meet up with her after-school. The bell rang and we all packed our stuffs.

''Are you ready to go?'', Nagihiko asked us. We all nodded, and we all went to the park. Yaya was sitting on the foundtain.

''Amu-chii!'', Yaya yelled, jumping into my arms. She fake crying.

''I really missed you guys'', Yaya said, still holding onto my arms.

''We all missed you'', Kukai said. We all laugh.

_''Aren't they happy-nya'', _the cat voice came out again. I look around, and still no Yoru around.

''Are you looking for someone?'', Yaya said, eying me. I got nervous. I violently shook my head.

''Of cour-se not. Like who?'', I asked. Everyone looked at me, and made me flush pink on my cheeks.

_''You blushed easily, don't you-nya?'', _the cat voice said again, for the 4th time. I ignored it.

''Maybe Ikuto-kun'', Yaya said. My cheeks turn even more red. Even Tadese, because he still loves me.

''_giggled'', _the cat voice giggled. I was really annoyed.

''No, why would Ikuto be here'', I said.

''I'm right here'', a voice came from behind me. I turn and it was Ikuto. I screamed.

''What are you doing here?'', I yelled.

''I heard you same my name'', Ikuto replied. Behind Ikuto was Utau.

''Hey Amu'', Utau greeted me.

''Utau'' I replied.

''Hey Iru, El'', Ran greeted them.

''Hey'', they greeted unison.

''Hey-nya'', Yoru said, sitting in his right shoulder. Utau hugged me and hugged Kukai, her boyfriend.

_''They are a cute couple'', _I said to myself.

_''They are. Aren't they-nya'', _the cat voice answered. I gasped.

''Yoru did you said anything?'', I asked Yoru. Yoru puts his paws on his chin.

''Ohh yea-nya. You are going to buy sardines-nya'', Yoru replied. I was really annoyed.

''Not the answer that I was looking for''', I mumbled to myself.

''What do you mean?'', Ikuto ask, leaning in. My cheeks turn red as a tomatoe.

''Well you see th-'', until the guardians sense something.

''I sense a X egg'', Ran announced. We all and face her.

''Wait they are more'', Miki said, running towards the source. When we all arrived their were young couples on the floor.

''What is this placed?'', I asked.

''This is a place that were couples break up'', Utau answered. There were at least more than 20 X eggs. The eggs notice, a few of them attack us, we all dodge.

''Ran'', I said. I was about to unlocked my heart, the eggs stole Ran. Not only her, Miki and Su. They were in a cage that was a shape of a broken heart.

''Help us'' Ran, Miki, and Su begged. I as really scared.

''We'll handle this'', Tadese said, coming infront of me.

''My heart: UNLOCK!'', the guardians yelled, including Ikuto and Utau.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadese announced.

''Character Transformation: Black Lynx'', Ikuto announced.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm'', Utau announced.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko announced.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya announced. All them transformed. The eggs attack them, and they all made it. I stayed behind watch.

''Go Go Duckies'', Yaya called out. The duckies attack the eggs. The eggs were about to attack Yaya.

''Holy Crown!'', Tadese called out, protecting Yaya.

''Thank you'', she thanked him. Tadese nodded, and continued. I watch them fight. Ikuto was been attack, blocking by using his large claws. Utau was also being attack, using her Nightmare Trident. Nagihiko tried to free my guardians character by using Blaze Shoot, but always forming together. Rima was also helping Nagihiko by using Tightrope Dancer. I'm use to protecting the guardians, but now, they are protecting me. Then I heard a little child crying, this time, it's not Yaya. It was a little girl. She was near the gazebo that everyone was fighting. Eggs spotted her and was about to attack her. I ran towards her, trying to protect her. She was about 15 yeards away from me.

_''Character Change'', _the cat voice yelled. At the moment I felt really flexible.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review, and the 2nd chapter will be update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amulet White Cat

**Author's Note********: Here is the 2nd chaper. ****Enjoy****!**

**********Disclaimer********: I don't own Shugo Chara, and the characters. Only the ones I made up**

* * *

_**Flashback********: Amu's POV**_

I saw a little girl. Crying by herself. She alone. Then I saw a couple on the ground. The woman looks young, and looks like the girl.

_''Maybe, that's the sister'', _I told myself. Then the X eggs heard her, and they were about to attack her. I ran towards her. She was about 15 yards away from her.

_''Character Change'', _the cat voice yelled. Then at that moment, I feel very, flexible.

**_Now___************: Amu's POV**

I jump in the air, and gently carried the girl. The X eggs fuse together, into a giant octopuses. As it about to attack, I instantly jump in the air. Then I heard a jiggle of bells. It was like slow motion. All the guardians were looking at me, as they saw a ghost. I landed safely on the ground. I place the girl under the gazebo, to keep her safe. A bunch if X eggs were chase, I cartwheel backwards, and summer sult in air, and landed on top of the gazebo. All the guardians' eyes were glued at me. Especially Ikuto. He was so surprise. Then my egg that looks like Yoru was floating towards me. The egg face. The egg crack open, and pops out a girl with hazel color hair, golden eyes. She was wearing a pink turtle neck that looks like Ikuto's when he transform into Black Lynx. Wear a pink skirt with white boots She has white cat ears, white tail, and white cat paws. She was a girl version of Yoru.

''Amu-chan'', the cat girl said. She was really cute.

''I character change with you'', she continued. I looked at her strangley, but then I heard that jiggle sound. When I turn, it was my white tail! It had a tiny bell with a pink bow at the end of it. I put my hands on my head, and I have cat ears.

''My name is Yori'', she introduce herself.

''What in the WORLD!'', I yelled. The cat girl told me to be quiet, so I shush up. But then, the X eggs attack me. So I jump in the air.

''My Heart: UNLOCK!'', I yelled. Then a white light surround me. I raise my hands, and a white ribbon surround my body. First, my upper body have a pink turtle neck that look like Ikuto's, except without the cross, and has white feathers on the bottom. Then a thigh-high pink skirt, and white over knee high socks that looks like a maids, but pure white. Then my shoes where ballet shoes that look like Utau's Seraphic Charm, but up to the knees, with pink bow on it. Then my gloves were like Ikuto's without the buckles, and the claw **(basically like Ikuto's outfit****), **with a pink bow**. **Then a long pink bow, that runs from the middle of my back, to my feet. And I have a bell chocker, with a pink bow to it and my white tail too.

''Character Transformation: Amulet White Cat'', I announced. I landed safely on the ground.

''Am-u-chan?'', Tadese said. He was really shock, like everybody else. I look at my outfit.

''Why is so REVILING!'', I yelled.

_''No time to argue'', _Yori said inside of me. I nodded. The X eggs attack me, and I quickly dodge. I kept dodging, by cartwheeling backwards.

''Go Amu-chii'', Yaya cheered. I jump in the air.

''What kind of attacks do you have?'', I asked Yori.

''Alright'', Yori answered. Then a pink light was shown to my left, I grabbed it.

''White Boomerang'', I called out. It was a white boomerang. It was about 3 feet tall, but felt light.

_''Use this to gather all the X eggs'', _Yori explained. I throw the boomerang, and the boomerang was going in circle, gather all the X eggs. I landed safely on the ground.

''Wow'', I said. The boomerang was still going into circle, and all the X eggs were gathered . All the guardians were all watching in amazement. I jump in the air, and purify the eggs. The boomerang came back to me, and I caught.

''Negative Heart: Lock ON!'', I yelled, there was a pink heart, and pinks heart came from my heart formation from the Humpty Lock. All the eggs were purified, and went to their owner's heart. I land on the ground and transform out of my transformation. Yori came out, and so everybody was their normal self.

''Was that a new guardian of yours?'', Utau asked. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I nodded slowly.

''What is your name?'', Su asked her.

''I'm Yori'', she replied. She smiles, and I could see that the Daichi, Kiseki, and Rhythm blushed a little.

''She looks like Yoru'', Rima said. Yoru blushed.

''Even the name'', Rima continued. Yoru even more blushed. Miki sense it, and elbow Yoru. I could tell she was a little jealous.

''How were you born?'', Ikuto asked.

''I was born from Amu's love life'', Yori answered. Everybody's eyes widen. I blushed.

''I help her overcome her face turning red, and also help her to be free and not choose a boy to fall in love'', Yori continued. I was blushing even more.

''Was that like yours, Ikuto?'', Tadese asked.

''Yes. Except the love part'', Ikuto answered. He puts his hands on his jacket sleeve.

''Welcome to th-e g-gua-rduans'', Kiseki stuttered. We all laugh at him. He blushed even more.

''Do you have any more guardians?'', Nagihiko asked. I nodded. I open my pouch and show them the egg.

''I wonder was she likes-dechu'', Pepe asked.

''We have to wait'', Rhythm said. He has his jacket pockets in his hands.

''I hope she's cute'', I told them.

''Of course'', Ikuto said. Making me blush.

''They came from you, of course she going to be cute'', Ikuto said, smirking. I face turn red.

''Don't s-ay such weird things'', I yelled. Ikuto laughed. I punch him in the head.

''OW'', he yelped.

''Don't say anything else'', I yelled.

''Lets get some ice cream'', I told Yaya and the others. Yaya pulled me, and pull me to the nearest ice cream stand. Everyone was confused. Yori shook her head slowly. Yori flies next to Ikuto.

''She has so much to learn about love'', Yori whispered.

''Yea, she does'', Ikuto whispered back. We meet up with the other guardians at the ice cream store. It was 2 per table. Rima and Nagihiko sat on one table, Utau and Kukai sat on the other table to theirs. Yaya and Tadese sat in front of Rima and Nagihiko. So all was left, is from me to it with Ikuto, in front of Kukai and Utau. All the character guardians sat in the middle table between all of us.

''What are you getting?'', Ikuto asked, put his right hand on the table, supporting his head. I put my arms on my knees. I could feel my cheeks turn red, and hot.

''I'm getting chocolate ice cream'', I answered, turning to the opposite direction. Ikuto smirked, then a waistress came to our table.

''What would like to order'', the lady asked us. She was staring at Ikuto. She has hearts in her eyes. Mostly all girls in the shop have their eyes on Ikuto and Tadese. Because they are pretty cute.

''I'll get 2 chocolate ice cream cones, me and for my date'', Ikuto answered, pointing fingers at me. All the girls glared.

''NO I'M NOT'', I yelled. Ikuto laugh, and the lady left.

''Your annoying'', I told him. He just look at me. Yori was looking at us, and shook her. She smiles, and look at the guardians. The guys were blushing. The lady came back, and gave us our ice cream. The lady winked at Ikuto, and walks away. My cheeks flushed red.

''Are you jealous?'', Ikuto asked, smirking. The guardians turn, and face me. I hide my face with my bangs.

''No, I'm not'', I argued. I was really mad, then Ikuto didn't say anything. He just sit there, and say nothing. We stayed quiet, until everyone finished their ice cream. We left the tip, and left. Utau and Kukai were holding hands, Nagihiko and Rima talked. Then Tadese's phone rang.

''Hello?'', Tadese answered. We all waiting for him.

''Understood, bye'', Tadese hang up.

''Who was that?'', Ikuto asked. Tadese look up at him. Tadese sigh.

''It was my parents. I have to watch my grandmother'', Tadese answered. We whines, and we said 'goodbye' to Tadese.

''I don't want to go'', Kiseki argued.

''Why-dechu?'', Pepe asked him. Kiseki faced turn red.

''Well- I want to h-ang with you commoners'', Kiseki insit.

''So you go stay with Yori'', Su said. Kiseki blushed.

''We-ll, look at the time, lets go Tadese'', Kiseki said, flying away. We said our last good bye, and continued walking. It was 5:00pm, and we have to go home.

''Goodbye'', I said, as the gang walked me home, and left. I enter my house, and went straight upstairs.

''Tdoay was a terrific day'', Ran said, sitting on the bed with me, Miki, Su, and Yori, who was talking a catnap. She is really cute. Same as Yoru, when he slept over.

''Yea, I agree'', Su said in agreed. I nodded my head with agreement.

''We have a new friend, you ate ice cream with Ikuto'', Miki said. Which made my cheeks red.

''Whatever'', I said, cover myself with a pillow.

''You blushed easily Amu-nya'', Yori woke up, rubbing her eyes with her cat paws, as she floats to her eggs, and quickly catching zzzz's.

''So'', Amu mumbled. I got up, took a long bath. After that, my family ate dinner. We ate dinner at 7:30pm, and I washed the dishes and went up stairs. I check on my guardians, and they were sleeping in their eggs.

_''They must be very tired'', _I said to myself. I climb to my bed, I look at my eggs, and mostly and my angel egg.

_''I wonder what she will be like'', _I said, drifting to sleep. I didn't notice that my angel egg shook a little.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter****!****!****!**

The 3rd chapter will update soon**!****!****!**


	3. Chapter 3: Neko Character Change

**********Author's Note: Here is the 3rd chapter**

**Disclaimer************: I don't own Shugo Chara and the characters!**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

''Amu-chan, wake up!'', a tiny voice yelled. I slowly open my eyes. It was Ran, floating above me. I cover myself with my blanket. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yori tried too pull my blanket of me. But I pulled, which made them flip in the air.

''Leave me alone'', I grumbled. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yori sigh.

''You are GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL'', they said in unison. My eyes widen, and I quickly jumped out of bed.

''Why didn't you wake me up earlier'', I yelled, putting on my school uniform.

''We did, but you refuse to get of bed'', Ran said. I sigh. I grab my bag, and my case for my eggs. I gently place my angel egg in my jacket pocket, and raced out the door. I ran towards the school, it was about quarter of mile away. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yori stayed close by. They were really exhausted. I slow down a bit. I was catching my breath.

''I have a meeting with the guardians today'', I said, catching my breath. I was going to be late. All the guardians will say, 'Amu-chan you late, again', in their sarcastic voices.

''Ran, lets character change'', I ask. She nodded.

''Hop, ste-'', until Yori interrupted her.

''Can I character change with instead?'', Yori ask me. I look at Ran for her approval. Ran nodded her head.

''I want to see Amu as a cat'', Ran giggled. I sigh, and I wait for Yori to character change with me.

''Character Change'', Yori called. Then white cat ears appeared at the top of my head. Then a white cat tail, with a bell, tied to a pink ribbon. I jump in the air, and landed on a nearby tree. I jump about 15 house, towards the school. I jump on the gate, and jump on nearby trees, near the Royal Garden. Somehow, I want to be a big entrance to the Guardians. But it must be be my cat instincts, to be a show-offer. I was standing on a branch near the Royal Garden.

''What are you going to do, Amu-chan?'', Su ask me. I look at her.

''You'll see-nya'', I said.

_''What did I meow?'', _I screamed in my head. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yori giggled. I sigh. Then, I quickly jump in the air, and landed on top of the Royal Garden's roof. I look down, and see the gardens doing some work, and drinking tea as usually. I silently walk on top of the roof, and go to an open window **(same window that Ikuto come down from to meet Tadese). **I close by them. I look down, to see if it's safe to land.

''Hi-nya'', I called out. Everyone look up, and saw me. Their eyes widen in shock. I put my hands on my hips, and swing my tail, making a jiggle sound.

''Hinamori-chan?'',Nagahiko called out.

''Nya'', I meow.

_''Why did I meow again?'', _I screamed to myself. This is so embarrassing. I summersult down, and everybody got scared, but calms down, when I landed safely.

''I'm cat, you know-nya'', I said. I can't stop making cat noise, like meowing.

''Amu-chii, why are you meowing?'', Yaya asked me. I tilt my head, and shrug.

''She's has cat's instincts. That's make her like a human-cat-nya'', Yori explainded.

''Amu-chii, your tell is so fluffy'', Yaya said, touching my tail. Everyone sweat drops. Now, Yaya is using my tail as a scarf, around her neck. I cross my arms.

''Cute bell'', Rima said, touching the bell.

''Can you stop touching my tail-nya'', I yelled. I glared at Yaya, and she lets go of it.

''Amu-chii is scary-dechu'', Pepe, Yaya character guardian said.

''My, my, what a feisty feline'', a voice said. We look up, and it was the chairman, Tsukasa Amakawa. He was wearing his usually uniform. Then he was holding up a sardine.

''Sardine!'', Yori called out. She floated really fast towards Tsukasa. He toss the sardine to Yori, whom she starts licking eat. Then he rubbing Yori's ears, making her purr. The male character guardians stared to blush.

_''She's really cute'', _the guys thought.

''You carry around sardines?'', I ask him. He came walking up the stairs.

''Tsukasa-san, why are you here?'', Tadese ask him. He puts his hands in his pocket. He was look at my ears and tail.

''To see Amu-chan's new guardian'', Tsukasa replied.

''How did you know?'', I ask him.

''I just know these things'', he answered. I was really annoyed.

_''Sound like a stalker to me'', _I thought to myself. I sigh. I was really bored. My ears and tail disappear, after Yori finished her sardine. I sat on my usually seat, next to the guardians. I close my eyes, and relax a bit. Then, something fluffy rub against my cheek, the smell was cat nip. I open my eyes, and my cat ears and tail appear.

''My, my. Your ears are so fluffy'', Tsukasa said, petting my ears.

''Your annoying'', I said, turning away. Tsukasa continued rubbing my cheek with the cat nip toy. I played with, like a little kitten. I try to catch, like a cat usually does. Everyone was laughing. I look at them, and smile.

''Nya'', I meowed. I was shock, and cover my mouth. Everyone laugh louder.

''Amu-chii, that was really cute'', Yaya said, wiping a tear from her eye, because she was laughing so much. Everyone cooled down, and Tsukasa left. My cat parts disappear, and we have tea and cookies. The bell rang, and we all head towards our classes. We said goodbye to Yaya, as she headed towards the elementary building, as the rest of us went to the middle school buildings. I walk with Tadese and Rima, our science class. I was boring through out the day. Lunch was awesome. Writing sucks as always. The bell rang, and we all meet up with Yaya, and the Royal Garden.**(sorry, school life is short, because I didn't want to write so much****). **I enter the Royal Garden with Rima, and met up of with the guardians. Hikaru and Rikka was their too, doing the training for to be a guardian.

''Hey Hikaru-chan, Rikka-chan'', I greeted them.

''Hi Hikaru-chan and Rikka-chan'', the character guardians said in unision.

''Hello'', Hikaru said softly. He sat down with Yaya, and Rikka. His egg didn't hatch yet.

''Hey Hinamori-sempai'', Rikka replied, she was with her character guardian, Hotaru.

''Hey Hotaru'', Ran, Miki, and Su greeted in unsion.

''Hey,'' she replied. Yori hide behind me. Hotaru, notice Yori, and flies towards her.

''Hello, new friend'', Hotaru greeted Yori. Yori slowly come out behind me, and wagging her tail, nervously.

''Hello'', Yori replied, nervously.

''Nice to meet you Yori-chan, I'm Hotaru'', Hotaru greeted herself. Yori was a little surprise of her personality, and she smiles at her.

''Nya'', Yori meowed. All the male charas blushed, of her sudden meow. Hotaru giggled. Yori giggled with her too. The guardians laugh. Even me. Hikaru stands, up and walk towards Yori. Yori and Hikaru look at each other.

''Nya'', Yori meow, trying to make him smile. Hikaru blushed, and giggled. Yori flies to Hikaru's face, and tickles him, with her tail. Hikaru was laughing hard. All of us were pretty shock. Because, Hikaru hardly every smiles, and laugh. But, I was happy that Yori was having fun with everyone.

''You look like Yoru'', Hikaur ask her, as he sat down. Yori sat infront of him, on the table. We all sat down, and male charas surround her. The female charas, whispered to each other, about the male charas.

''I got that a lot'', Yori answered. We all laugh. Until, all the charas stood still.

''Whats wrong?'', I ask them. Even Rikka stood still as well.

''What happen?'', I ask them again.

''I sense an X-Egg'', Rikka answered. All of us were shock.

''Wait, there are more'', Ran said after.

''How many?'', Tadese asked. All of us were ready to fight.

''I don't know, but I also feel, someone is controlling them'', Ran replied. We where all confuse.

''Who are controlling them?'', Nagihiko asked.

''I don't know, but I want to find out'', Rima said. We all agree, to hunt down the person, or people who are controlling the X-eggs.

''Hikaru-chan, Rikka-chan, I think it's best if you stay'', Tadese said. Rikka wanted to know, but we told her that it might be too dangerous. Rikka nodded, and stayed with Hikaru. We ran out the garden.

''My Heart: UNLOCK!'', we all shouted. My Humpty Lock, helped everyone to transformed.

''Character Transformation: Amulet Heart'', I annouced.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadese announced.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko announced.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya announced.

''Everybody ready'', Tadese asked. We nodded, and head towards the source of the X-eggs. We ran through lots of people, and thought we are cosplaying. We went to the park, and it was the same place, where Ikuto always played his violin. There was lots of X-eggs. Then we heard plucking noise.

''What's that weird noise?'', I ask. I look at them, and have no clue. But, Tadese eyes widen.

''It can't be'', Tadese shudder.

''What's wrong?'', Nagihiko asked. When I listen to the sound, my eyes widen.

''Wait, it sounds so familier, but more darker'', I said.

_''It can't be him'', _I thought to myself.

''What is it?'', Rima asked.

''It's pizzicato'', Tadese answered.

''What's that?'', Yaya asked.

''It's plucking the A string'', I replied.

''Violin, to be more percise'', I continued. They were shock.

''Do you think Ikuto is doing it?'', Nagihiko ask. Me and Tadese shook our heads.

''It can't be. It sounded darker than usually'', Tadese replied.

''Here they come'', Rima said, as X-eggs came to attack. We dodge.

''There fast'', Nagihiko said. We continued dodging. I fell, and landed on my butt.

_''Amu-chan, you are okay?'',_ Ran said in me.

''Yea'', I replied.

''Amu-chan'', Tadese said, as he comes running towards, but was attack by X-eggs. Then, X-eggs saw the chance to attack me. About 10 X-eggs saw me, and was about to attack me. I close my eyes, waiting for the end. Until, I feel, I was flying in the air. I open my eyes, and I was surprise. I saw Ikuto, as Black Lynx, carring me though the air. He landed on the ground safely. I blushed, because he was carring me like a bride.

''Ikuto! Put me down'', I shook myself. Ikuto smirk at me.

''No thank you, huh'', Ikuto said.

''Thank you'', I shudder. Ikuto smirk at me, and puts me down. X-eggs continued attack us. Until, we heard the mysteries plucking noise. Ikuto, using his cat ears, trying the find the source of the sound.

_''Thank goodness, it's not Ikuto'', _I said to myself. The guardians and me follow Ikuto, trying to find the source of the sound. And meeting our new enemies.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm failing classes, so I have to catch up **

**I hope you enjoy the chapater **


End file.
